


Mile-High Club

by books4belle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Acrophobia, F/F, Femslash, Mile High Club, They're so cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/books4belle/pseuds/books4belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thalia and her girlfriend are headed back to Camp Half-Blood for a visit. Reyna's got everything planned, but there's one little problem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile-High Club

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Alternate PJO Ship Weeks on Tumblr. Inspired by an anonymous prompt:
> 
> Theyna joining the mile high club.

“Um, Reyna? Why are we at the airport?” Thalia stood staring while her girlfriend pulled the last of their suitcases out of the taxi. 

Reyna glanced over at her, clearly confused. “How else would we get to New York?”

When Reyna had suggested going to visit Camp Half Blood, Thalia had enthusiastically agreed. It had been too long since they’d seen Jason, Annabeth and the rest of their friends. Thalia had left the travel arrangements to Reyna: she was so much better with those sorts of things. Thalia’s time over the last few weeks had been focused on studying for the GED. Now that the test was over, she could relax and enjoy their trip.

Except that any feelings of relaxation that she might have been experiencing were replaced by a wave of anxiety that covered her skin in a cold sheen of sweat. 

Reyna must have seen the panic rising, because she dropped the bag she was holding and placed her hands on Thalia’s shoulders. “Hey. Hey, look at me.” Thalia looked up to fix her gaze on the soothing brown eyes before her. “What’s going on? Tell me.” 

Reyna’s presence calmed her somewhat, and the sudden urge to vomit receded. She took a few deep breaths then answered: “I guess I never told you that I’m afraid of heights.”

“What? But you’re the da-”

“The daughter of Zeus. I know. Believe me. I’ve given up trying to analyze it. Some twisted gift from Hera, no doubt.” Thunder rumbled ominously in the distance. Thalia simply scowled at the sky. “I keep meaning to work on it, but there always seems to be some apocalypse or another getting in the way.” 

A small, choked noise made Thalia look up. Reyna, unable to contain it any longer, burst into giggles. Thalia rolled her eyes. “That’s right. Don’t hold back. Laugh at my pain.”

“No,” Reyna said through chuckles. “It’s kinda cute.”

Thalia refused to dignify that with a response. She simply waited until Reyna composed herself enough to speak again. “So, not flying then. Any ideas for plan B?”

“I think I can manage something. Let’s go in and see if we can find someone to talk to.”

It took 15 minutes and some mist-bending, but the girls were able to get a full refund on their non-refundable plane tickets. Then they climbed into a shuttle that would take them to the train station. 

As the shuttle bounced along toward their destination, Reyna leaned close to Thalia’s ear. “You know, I am a little disappointed that we’re not taking a plane to New York.”

“Oh?” Thalia said distractedly as the shuttle hit a dip in the road and jostled her nearly out of the seat. 

Reyna grabbed Thalia’s arm to steady her, taking the opportunity to pull her close and whisper: “I was hoping to join the mile-high club.”

Thalia raised her eyebrows, amusement quirking her lips into a suggestive smirk. “Is that so? Well, I may have a way to make it up to you.”

When they arrived at the station, Thalia left Reyna to deal with the luggage while she went the counter to purchase their tickets. She rejoined her girlfriend on a bench in the waiting area. “Train leaves in about an hour. It’ll take us close to 2 days to get there.” 

Reyna sighed, then patted Thalia’s knee. “Better a train than a road trip.”

“Much better,” Thalia smiled, the wicked glint returning to her eyes. “Especially since they still had a private room available.”

Now it was Reyna’s turn to raise her eyebrows. “Oh really?”

“You. Me. Private room and 48 hours to kill. Sounds better to me than a quickie in the airplane lavatory.”

Reyna tucked herself into Thalia’s side and kissed her on the neck, just below her ear. “Did I ever mention how much I love the way your mind works?” 

“See? It’s not so bad having a girlfriend who’s afraid of heights.” Thalia replied, pressing her lips to Reyna’s forehead. 

“I’m still going to tease you about that, you know.”

“Oh, I’m counting on it.” Thalia grinned, wrapping her arm around Reyna’s shoulders. “Just wait ‘till we’re on the train and you can tease me all you like.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I kinda fudged on the prompt a little, but I couldn't see Thalia getting on an airplane without some serious therapy. 
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://goodforharpies.tumblr.com)


End file.
